My invention relates generally to a new and unique portable book, newspaper or periodical stand that may readily be adjusted to facilitate hands-free reading in a variety of situations.
There is currently available a number of adjustable stands which may be used for holding books, sheet music, maps and other documents to facilitate reading by people who cannot or wish not to hold such materials themselves. But, while prior are stands permit adjustment of the angle of the book support and even the height of the entire structure, they are generally more cumbersome and less versatile than the structure I have invented.
Accordingly, it is an object of my invention to provide a collapsible and portable adjustable book stand.
It is another object of my invention to provide such a stand of inexpensive light-weight construction.
It is still another object of my invention to provide a book holding stand adjustable in both height and width to accommodate a great variety of hands-free reading positions.
My invention is a portable stand constructed from tubular telescoping legs forming a pair of A-frames which are separated and braced by tubular telescoping cross members to which are fastened a hinged table for supporting books, newspapers, periodicals and other documents. Each telescoping leg and cross member is constructed with an outer jacket into which is fitted a sliding runner.
A back plate is affixed to two of the cross members in a manner which does not impede their ability to telescope. A bottom plate is fastened to the back plate by means of a hinge which permits a 90.degree. (or such other convenient angle of) rotation there between. The bottom plate contains an adjustable movable page-holder to accommodate books or periodicals of varying thickness and widths.
Each A-frame is constructed by fastening the ends of each of two legs in a pivot joint and controlling the angle to which the legs may be opened by fastening a locking collapsible brace at a point intermediate the length of each of the two legs.
The height of each leg may be varied by adjusting a set screw which permits the extension of a telescoping member up to the desired length. Similarly, set screws in crossbracing members permit the stand to be adjusted in width in order to facilitate hands-free use of the stand by persons reading while in a bed, a chair, a lounge, a sofa and even while standing. Because the stand may be adjusted in both height and width, it may, for example, be placed with legs straddling the reader resting on a bed or with legs resting on the floor to the side or front of a reader.